


Why high school sucks

by Narttu



Series: Growing up [5]
Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys growing up, one discovering love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why high school sucks

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful beta: i_glitterz  
> Special thanks to Fireshadow1328   
> This is part 5

High school was as horrible as Adam feared. He did not have one class with Tommy, which in his mind made no sense whatsoever. They both had to take the same subjects such as English, Math and the dreaded P.E., but at different times of the day. That first afternoon arriving home from school, Adam locked himself in his bedroom and cried. There was a deep rooted fear in his chest that this was how things between Tommy and himself would unravel. Adam felt weak without Tommy near him. Simply incomplete. 

 

Tommy though was on top of the world. High school turned out better than expected. His grandmother decided to dote on her grandchildren, giving his sister a car and him a laptop. It was supposed to be used for schoolwork, though the second it was turned on, Tommy used it to search for porn. On his first day of classes, he had made a new friend as well. A boy named Isaac who played the drums and also dreamed of making it big in a rock band one day. 

 

After singing lessons, Adam had headed over to Tommy’s but found his friend was not home. There were too many nights that happened this way. So when he finally caught his friend at home, Adam seemed desperate to prove how much he missed him. 

 

Being let into the house by Dia, Adam made his way down to Tommy’s room. His friend was there sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap. His friend’s surprised brown eyes shot up at him when he didn’t hear the other walking down the steps. 

 

“Hey, Adam. What’s up?” 

 

The words wouldn’t form out of his mouth. There was a lump in Adam’s throat, fearing he would burst out in tears confessing his loneliness. No, actions were the better way. Crawling onto the bed, he moved the laptop off of Tommy’s lap and practically crawled up onto his friend to take its place. One hand went right to his friend’s crotch, palming it and grinning when he felt his friend’s cock was already half hard. Caressing Tommy’s cheek with the other hand, he moved into kiss at his lips. 

 

Tommy’s mouth opened for the other, allowing Adam to tease the roof of his friend’s mouth with this tongue before deepening the kiss. Adam’s hand moved with purpose now till he could feel the heat in his friend’s body rise and a small wet spot started to form on the material of Tommy’s jeans. 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” 

 

Shaking his head no Adam’s eyes started to glisten. “Please.” His voice crack a bit. Most of the change happened during the summer but there was still moments were his voice would betray him. Tommy however seemed to have his voice change over night with no lingering embarrassing side effects. Even with the cracked voice, it was clear how eager he was. 

 

When he wasn’t pushed away, Adam continued. Both hands mow working to open the other’s pants and slip out Tommy’s cock. Stroking it fully now as a bead of precum formed on the tip. Biting at his lip, Adam made the instant decision to lean down and lick it off. This caused Tommy to jump slightly. 

 

“That okay?” Adam’s hand still moved slowly up and down the shaft, wanting everything he did to Tommy to be perfect. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” As his breathing became shallower, Tommy rested back on his pillows. His rich brown eyes closed slightly. “Wanna do it again?”

 

Hell yes he did! Again a quick lick was swiped across the head of Tommy’s cock. And again Tommy jumped though not as much as he had the first time. With the movement came a throaty moan. More licks after that. Some fast and then slower till Adam started to suck on the head. Looking up, Tommy’s eyes where fully closed now. His friend’s mouth parted with his breathing coming quickly in and out of those beautiful bowed lips. 

 

Using the noises Tommy made as a guide, Adam tested his limits and took more of length down his throat. Since the first time they revealed their bodies to each other, Adam was still bigger downstairs but Tommy didn’t feel jealous anymore. Being smaller, Adam was able to take Tommy’s cock deep down into his throat. 

 

“Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam…” The name came out of Tommy’s mouth so quick that the other barely had time to get out of the way before he came. Cum covered Adam’s hand and several drops made it to his lips. 

 

Looking blessed out of his mind, Tommy motioned with two fingers for Adam to come closer. It was the hottest look Adam had seen yet. Their kiss was intense. Tommy kissed him even though it meant tasting himself on his friend’s lips. It didn’t even faze him. When the kiss broke, Adam snuggled up next to Tommy’s side. Tommy never complained about the closeness. His own cock throbbed in his pants, but Adam wasn’t about to express his own need. Right now, Adam needed his Tommy time. 

 

As quickly as his joy came, it was snatched away from him. There was a ding noise from Tommy’s laptop. Moving away from Adam, Tommy tucked himself back into his pants and pulled the computer close. His messenger was pulled up and Tommy typed a response. 

 

“I gotta go.”

 

Watching Tommy get up and gather up his guitar case, Adam knew it was pointless to try to keep him here. 

 

“Can I come along?”

 

“Maybe next time. Right now, it’s just the band, you know? Isaac doesn’t even bring his girl around.”

 

“Okay.” The pleasure high from before drained away. 

 

“Shit, where did I put my notebook.” Picking over a pile of papers and muttering when he didn’t see what he was looking for. “Hey, I’m gonna check upstairs. Be right back.” Moving to the stairs, Tommy went up two at a time.

 

There was another ding from the computer. Looking over at the screen, Adam’s mouth fell open. He shouldn’t have invaded Tommy’s privacy, but the damage was done. 

 

ISAAC: I told Ashley to stop on by during rehearsal. Sophie told me how much Ashley is crushing on you. 

 

Was this why Tommy had been so distant? Is Ashley going to be his girlfriend? And if she was then why would Tommy need his kisses anymore. Adam’s stomach started to turn and he felt as though any moment he was about to be sick. Sniffling, Adam moved off of the bed and ran up the stairs as Tommy started to come down. 

 

“Where are you going? Adam?”

 

TBC…


End file.
